Tetikhan wars the rise & fall of pegus acura
by Pegus100
Summary: Tetikhan wars the rise & fall of jedai knight Pegus Acura the one that is of the legendary prophecy to restore the unlimited force. as he marrys princess Persephone Altima as they learned his mother and father was assassinated by turagans and the power of darkness comes over pegus as he destroys the turagans included all of them especially the women & cubs in a act of revenge.
1. chapter 1

TTetikhan wars anthologies

The rise & fall of Pegus Acura

A long time ago in a world far away

An young jedai tettikhan war hero pegus Acura was in the early start of his jedai training

As he was the chosen one of the ancient legend & the vessel of the unknown enity known as the force

He was assigned to protect princess Persephone Altima of the planet of nabassa along with his jedai mentor Azuma mitral the only jedai master of the defense art fighting style of combat as pegus was a young learner as he lost allot of his most best friends akira Borrego a young pilot in training who died in an lethal ship crash when pegus was just a little boy.

As the 2 jedai escorted lady Persephone Altima to her special

Arranged hotel after a violent bounty hunter snipered her shuttle luckily no-one was really injured as pegus Acura gave chase to the rotten bounty hunter by the name xion otro a very treacherous bounty hunter hitman hired by an mysterious client who goes by the name darth siege the new dark lord who is very mysterious & way more dangerous than the late emperor Palpatine. As pegus chases xion all the way down the planet plaza liquor tarven club called intergalactic nightclub doomsday in which he loses xion in the large crowd as his master Azuma finally caught up very exhausted as he tells pegus next time lets come up with an strategic plan to catch him. As pegus answered when I get my hands on that space hazard I'm gonna kill him for trying that.

As the bounty hunter tries to assassinate lady Persephone once again later that night with an special venomous insect known as the death widow spider which is when lady Persephone screaming help as the droids beep & d 4po says shes in trouble as pegys and Azuma bust in the room & force push the creature out of the window split in half & they go right after xion with their speeders and pegus caught the assailant & used his dark blue light saber on the assailant special jetpack & in a seamless rage force choked xion to die of suffocation.

As jedai master Azuma finally shows up to little to late & must report to the other jedai high council members of the situation & Persephone hugs pegus as a way to thank him for saving her.

As the two of them go to see if see his parents are ok only to find out that something has happened to them as always had horrible dreams about losing his mother and he finds her way out in a very far off village cottage tent beaten & sexually assaulted & pegus explodes in an very dark mood & attacked the tungarans including the wives & kids with a horrific powerful force attacked known as force amatersu burning the turgarans to nothing but dead wood coals as the very dark flames kept burning as he got back by lady Persephone Altima explained to her what he did to the animals and told her I should be the most powerful jedai ever . she told him to stop talking like that as he says some day I will be I'lleven have the ability to stop people from dying she said pegus I'mso sorry about your mother as the two left to go to her home world of nabassa where her parents king Poseidon & queen Demeteris has home cook meal set. Which was an absolute delicate family recipe as lady Persephone introduces pegus to her family and explained how he'sthe one that protected her. As they immediately started falling in love with each other & secretly got married as they received an emergency call from the jedai temple about his master being in trouble. So he & Persephone flew off to the planet where Azuma was the blood moon of raidor. Which Azuma was recently captured by the federal trade organization to proof that nobody will stop them.


	2. rescue of Azuma

The rise and fall of pegus

Chapter two

Rescue of jedai master Azuma

As pegus and Persephone arrived to the world

Of count disoueus the leader of the federal independence systems.

Pegus Acura and Persephone Altima Acura goes into the fis droids factory arena making their way

Into the several tunnels finally into main arena area.

Which Azuma was cuffed to a very huge pillar as pegus uses his dark blue light saber to free his master.

As the droid army attacks themas they held the droid army off just until reinforcements came with

An army of armor clad soldiers blasters firing the droids apart as wild lightsaber slashing most the droids into piles of rust metal.

As pegus and Azuma chase count disoueos down as they began lightsaber dueling as they were overpowered as Azuma was force flung back hard into a wall and pegus charged at him in which count disoueos chops off peguss' left arm off leaving pegus screaming in pain.

As jedai master goda arrives with a ton of fierce flip motion attacks as Azuma helped pegus up as goda called for a set of soldiers to get pegus back to Persephone his secret wife.

As she wrapped his left arm up with medicine aid until the Republican troops piloted them home to tettikhan where pegus is placed in a bacta tank & is wadhed off & he gained a cybernetic left arm with special artificial skin and after the small surgery pegus started to wonder if that diseuous looks familiar

And he realizes that count disoueos was an ex jedai known as in draco basmati one of the original jedai high council elites. As a few hours go by as the mysterious dark lord siege has the droid army general grievances kidnap his alternative self supreme chancellor ogarth omitence. The Senators Kai mothma & Erik ibils among others contact the jedai about what just happened. And the few main jedai council members set up an rescue team to bring the supreme chancellor back.

As Azuma and pegus get there special desgined ships ready to go rescue supreme chancellor ogarth omitence from the fis space station known as sniper phantom 2500. As the insect drone droids attack them as they flew in space as pegus was promoted to jedai knight. The two jedai finally reach sniper phantom 2500 an they land in the hanger bay. Leaping out with their lightsabers ignited. As they hack the droids apart having the gate droid hack open an elevator to get up to the main control room.


End file.
